1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for storing discrete articles and, more particularly, to a system for supporting such articles at a vertically extending surface, such as on a wall or door.
2. Background Art
Myriad different systems have been devised to support discrete articles, including apparel and other types, for storage at vertically extending surfaces such as on walls and doors—both entry and passage.
In a most basic form, support structures are fixedly attached to or at vertically extending surfaces at different heights to maximize use of space—both horizontally and vertically.
With this basic construction, there is little flexibility after the initial installation. Consequently, it is critical that all different structures that support articles be strategically positioned, ideally in anticipation of changing needs/requirements, since reconfiguration may involve potentially complicated and time consuming disassembly and reassembly steps. Disassembly may also cause structural or cosmetic damage at the wall surface that must be repaired.
This lack of system flexibility is particularly a problem with respect to growing children. Whereas an initial installation may be appropriate for a small child, as he/she grows, the height of certain support components may make them awkward to use. These designs may thus become impractical, or at best inconvenient, to use.
Over the years, consumers have been more demanding of versatility and flexibility when it comes to the above types of support systems. This has led to a multitude of modular designs which use a basic structural framework that allows different components, with different capabilities, to be repositioned and interchanged.
One common design uses multiple vertical channels that cooperatively support shelves, and the like. The channels are provided with slots to releasably accept brackets at different heights. The shelves, or other accessories, span at least a pair of the brackets that are suitably held in place.
In the event that shelves are utilized, repositioning thereof may involve separating the shelf component from the brackets and thereafter removing and repositioning the brackets. Repositioning the brackets and thereafter reconnecting the shelf component to the brackets may require a certain level of skill that typically is not in the possession of young children and many homeowners.
Further, the above type of system is generally designed for closets, and the like, and will typically incorporate a shelf width that is substantial and impractical for mounting on doors.
More significantly, most systems associated with doors are designed so that there is a minimal modification to the door structure, thereby precluding the use of fixed vertical channels common to many wall mounted designs.
Systems with a fixed configuration may be inherently difficult to handle and transport by reason of their length, volume, and/or weight.
Generally, door mounted systems have utilized components of relatively narrow width to facilitate their storage and handling and avoid interference with walls or other room structure when the associated door is opened. This has severely limited the desirability of such door mounted systems.
However, in spite of the limitations of existing systems for door applications, there still remains a desire to use the potentially significant amount of space available at the back of doors in homes and businesses. Effective utilization of this space has been significantly limited by existing designs.